The Discovery
by megamansonicfan105
Summary: A prequel-When Haley Wily; Zero's daughter, is suffering from odd symptoms, she wonders what's happening to her. And one night, her question is answered. Haley's life takes a turn that she'll never forget-into a life she never knew about before.


Haley tossed and turned in her bed, trying to sleep. But pains in her limbs and back made it impossible. It had been like this all night, and she didn't know why. Strange things were happening to her all week. Her strength and speed suddenly increased, she started to develop a taste for blood more and more and she even started shedding, if you could call it that. Something was happening to her, and she didn't know what. She got out of bed and walked over to the window, looking up to see the full moon. The full moon seemed to grab her attention, though she tried to look away. Suddenly, an extreme pain surged through her body, causing her to collaspe. Squirming on the floor on pain, she witnessed the skin on her hands pull back and heard her bones snap into uncomfortable positions, nearly making her howl out in pain. Everything went black for a second until Haley opened her eyes again. She comes to her feet, finding she was much taller than before. Her senses picked up something, a scent. She sniffed the air uncontrolablly. 'What am I doing?' She thought. 'I'm not a dog,' She suddenly leaped out the window, landing on all fours, taking off into the forest. 'No, stop! Why can't I stop?' She stops in the middle of the forest, sniffing the air. 'What the hell? I'm trying to stop but my body has a mind of it's own, and it sure isn't mine.' She takes of running toward a set of voices a few feet away. 'A-are those voices? Yes, they're humans; I have to stop. Why is it impossible?' Haley leaps out of the forest upon a lone couple. She closes her eyes as the screams of terror and sounds of slashing and tearing filled her ears. When she opened her eyes again, she was her normal self, except for the scent that surrounded her. Before her lay the bodies of two humans-Haley was terrified. "W-what have I done? I-I've killed humans, Neo Arcadians. I-oh god," Haley says, almost in tears. She takes off into the night, rushing back to the base. She leaps back through her bedroom window, with a surprisingly high jump, and rushes into the bathroom. She strips her clothes off and hops into a hot shower. "What am I becoming?" Haley says quietly as she sat in the hot rain of the shower. Never before had she killed a human, not even with her saber. But with her own hands; she knew what was going on-she was becoming a monster.

The next few nights were painful. In her new form and with her new hunger, she learned to control it, but trying to hunt other things beside humans starved her more than helped her. On her fifth night, she collapsed in the middle of a forest. Her breathing was heavy and her muscles were weak. There was a rustle of the bushes behind her, where a young man wearing a gray hooded sweatshirt walks out into the area. He walks around Haley and crouches down beside her head. He places one hand on her muzzle and the other on her neck. Haley manages to open her one eyes to see the boy, meeting the gaze of his silver eyes. "It's alright young one, you'll be alright." The boy says. Haley whimpers a bit; "Seems you're one of the newer ones, an experienced hunter wouldn't starve themselves with another prey." The boy says. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out a vial of blood. "I've seen you hunt before, you have a taste for human blood. This should give you enough energy the get you on your feet." The boy says, opening the vial. Haley whimpers again, she didn't want the taste of human blood in her mouth again. "I'm sorry, but a werewolf has tastes for certain prey that they must hunt. If you don't hunt humans, you could die of starvation. Now open up," The boy says. Haley slowly opens her mouth, allowing the boy to pour the blood onto her teeth. She swallows the blood then after a few seconds, she goes back to breathing normally. "Alright, up on your feet." The boy says as he stands up. Haley pushes herself up onto her feet. "My, your much bigger than the other females I've met. I'm guessing your an Alpha female without a clan." The boy says. Haley seemed confused, this boy seemed to know too much about werewolves. "I thought so, well, we didn't get a proper introduction. My name is Desmond, I'm the clan leader of the Nocturnals; a clan of neo Arcadian werewolves. We live just outside your city. You seem to be a new werewolf." The boy says. Haley nods; "Well, allow me to see your human form, I'm sure you've mastered your transformation by now." Desmond says. Haley transforms back to normal; "H-how did you know?" Haley asks. "I know everything there is to know about werewolves. My parents were werewolves and the gene is showed throughout my family. I'm guessing you never learned of your parents?" Desmond asks. "No, they were killed when I was young. But they never showed they were werewolves." Haley says. "Odd, carriers but they didn't exhibit it. Very rare but it still happens," Desmond says. "Yeah, well I don't wanna live like this. I'm supposed to protect humans, not kill them." Haley says. "I'm sorry, but once a werewolf has a taste, that's the only thing they can hunt." Desmond says. "B-but what if my father finds out?" Haley asks. "I thought your parents were dead," Desmond says. "He's my foster father, Zero, of the Maverick Hunters." Haley says. "Maverick Hunters? My, extremely rare to find a werewolf that part of the Maverick Hunters. A great honor," Desmond says. "Yeah, unless you hunt what you're supposed to protect." Haley says. "I know it's hard, but I'm sure you'll be used to it." Desmond says. "Really?" Haley asks. "Yes, in fact, there are a few members of my clan that have the same human blood taste as you do. They can train you if you'd like," Desmond says. "Well, all this is new to me, and I'm not sure if I can do this alone." Haley says. "That's why I developed the clan; nobody should suffer through this alone." Desmond says. "True," Haley says. It was silent between the two for a few minutes. "Follow me, i'll take you to my clan's hideout, so you know where to meet us tomorrow at sundown." Desmond says. Desmond takes off, Haley following close behind him, not only leading her to a new home, but into a new lifestyle, as a werewolf amoung humans. 


End file.
